


042020 Requests

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Assortment of pieces from April Fiverr Commissions.
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	1. Chapter 1: Vex

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This piece was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

“ _Lord Vex, I am honored that a wizard of your caliber would come to my abode_.” The disembodied hue that sat atop of the planet sounded a _lot_ more delighted than She should. “ _What brings you here today_?”

“ _Spare your seductive soliloquy, Guardian. I come with a proposition. Do listen well..._ ”

Lord Vex normally _detested_ these types of visits, but it was one of few times where he had little choice in the matter to do so.

Space was not only home to many a planet but many a dimension as well, and in each dimension lay a Guardian that either sat in its peaceful slumber or actively ruled over the area. One of the more notable ones – synonymous to a demigod in some ways – happened to sleep on Junio, the twin planet to Pluto. It was honestly unfortunate that this all-powerful wizard had to end up here in the first place.

But even with her god powers, Vex knew that every Guardian had a weakness that could undeniably be used against them. These old goons – old _voices_ , rather – had ruled over the world long enough. It was time for the wizards and warlocks to take over for years to come.

Still despite his complaints, this Guardian was.. genuine with every word that slipped out of her mouth. It was said that She was the kindest out of all of them, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to it than that.

In fact, it was almost as if that tone began to _shift_ upon listing his proposition to her.

“...So you see, that is why I implore you: step down from your position as Guardian.” He huffed, “Your old traditions will not work with today’s times. It will not be long before magic users of all kind take over this world and drag it to its death.”

“Lord Vex, while I understand your concerns I believe that worry has consumed you more than it should.” The voice let out a wispy, echoed sigh. “You are not the first one to request such of me – alongside my brethren. It is not _easy_ to suddenly shift positions, as each planet has a completely different way of life. Surely _you_ of all people know this.”

Vex sneered through his robes and held his hand out to the silhouette. “Then you _leave me no_ _ **choice**_.”

“ _Vex—_!”

With a snap of his fingers Vex silenced the guardian, and with another snap of his fingers a red and purple flare surrounded him. He was able to land a nick in the purple haze, but it looked like She projected a barrier at the last second. Clever, very clever.

The Guardian was not going to go without a fight though; in fact, a wispy hand appeared from the cloud and sat – palm flat – towards his direction to fire a bright white ball to him. She knew what he was casting – _mundi finis._ Black magic that _no one_ should be allowed to use. Not since the darkest times.

Still, by the time She was able to cast her own spell at him it was far too late. The ultimate power from their magics alone blasted them caused a plethora of rifts to appear around them. Though Vex was able to stop himself from flying out, the Guardian was not so lucky.

He wasn’t quite sure where She was going to go, but he knew one thing’s for sure: he did the deed he came to do.

He looked at his now decaying hands and feet, and understood that this was the end. It would take some time for him to recreate a body that could hone his powers, but that was fine. The time of a new leader had arrived, and all that was left to do was let the others know before some of the other Guardians decided to take over...


	2. Chapter 2: Alive with Anger

_Come...--need to—go…!_

Voices, once clear were suddenly swept away into the wind. The easy-going breeze that made the trees happily sway from side-to-side were now clinging onto dear life from the sudden torrential gusts. Sand from the sandbox blew, and lost toys scattered between it all.

The few people who were once in the area ran to take shelter, and there – appearing from a red-black fog – was Miroku.

One moment he felt himself detached into an abyss and the next moment he was on foot. He took this time to gain a feeling for his senses. His surroundings. He would have never expected himself to have a chance at life like this, but he wasn’t about to squander it either.

He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. An ear-to-ear grin that _dripped_ with malice.

And then – he let out a laugh. A laugh so wild and free that it would send a chill down _anyone’s_ spine if they heard it.

Perfect, just _perfect_. Being stuck in Akiru’s mind was such a chore; not only did it feel like he was in shackles day in and day out, but he couldn’t stand that self-righteous attitude that the boy always held. Always wanting to help his friends and protect the ones he loved. Phooey.

Well, at least he didn’t have to _call_ himself Akiru anymore; Miroku – now _that_ was a name he could get behind. He chose it proudly for himself.

In the beginning, Akiru only thought of Miroku as an imaginary friend. One with no name. One with no other purpose than self-gratification, but there was so much more to that than what he’d like to believe.

For Miroku, Akiru was a nuisance. A gate. The moment he was unleashed, he could do whatever he damn well pleased and  _no_ one could stop him.

Akiru wasn’t in the park – though footsteps said otherwise. What could have possibly chased him away from this place he seemed to adore so much? Well, it’s not like it would matter; in the end, Miroku would be coming after the boy, too. He would just consider this a running start and would just have to catch up later.

Now, what could _Miroku_ do for himself? Where could he start? Shall he start with tormenting the buildings? No, too cliché. Too obvious. If there were any other civilians nearby he would’ve terrorized them, but that’s just too bad.

Instead, he turned heel and decided to go in the opposite direction of Akiru’s supposed footsteps. Every high quality havoc-wrecked fun was planned out – _everyone_ knew this.

Akiru and his friends… no. Akiru and his _whole world_ wouldn’t see this coming at all.


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Escape

_Quick, Max, the fence!_

_On it!_

Miroku might have been looking for his faithful friend, but what he did _not_ realize was the fact that this friend of his was making trying to escape soldiers that had spotted him during a stroll in his favorite park. He could _only_ guess as to why they were after the two, but one thing’s for sure: they were _not_ going to be nice about it.

What made this whole situation worse was the fact that Max – his so-called “accomplice” - was also dragged into this situation. He asked what the group wanted to do with him, but never got a simple response. Only a couple (okay, _five_ ) men lunging in his direction. The duo was able to lose some of them when they made it through a nook in the forest, but they weren’t in the clear yet.

Two of the imperials were gaining on them, which provoked Max to turn around and take some of them on himself. He rushed forward – fists ready to go – and wasted no time in throwing a couple of punches (or _five_ ) towards one of their faces. He took this time to sweep-kick the other one and chop his hand against the back of his neck. It always felt rude and barbaric for Max to do such to his enemies, but what was he supposed to do? Accept arrest?

Akiru stopped running if only to look back at his best friend. “Jeez, dude. Really?”

“It was either that or get caught.” He shrugged, “Doubt you want the other option.”

“Alright, fair, but let’s get going.”

They both heard the fences rattle and split into different directions. Max decided to go through the back of an open building while Akiru went into the alley. This was the _worst_ way to evade confrontation, but if he had to choose between imperials or the homeless on the street he would go for the latter option. They were usually much nicer and willing to help.

He pat down his pockets and winced. Great, so he didn’t have his phone on him either. Must’ve dropped it when he was looping around one of the branches to get to a safe place. Well, Max would figure it out. The two of them can always spot each other from a mile away--

There was a sudden howl up ahead. Shit. That could _only_ be Max.

Maybe having the same idea _wasn’t_ good after all.

It wasn’t long before Akiru felt a sudden body try to topple him, but his hand – now furrier and bulkier than before – clawed out towards them. Another came his direction, and he did the same. Why were they so fast? _How_ were they so fast? He’d rather not use the wolf form he’s learned to use for years, but they were _adamant_ about taking him down.

...Just how many of them were there?

He could’ve sworn one had a gun, but was able to bend it over his knee before tossing it into the open trash bin. A furry tail sprout from his back. He saw two of them coming at him from both sides and lunged upward.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that to--” Something pricked him in the back of his neck. “ _Agh_ —!”

Akiru pat his neck down… a _dart_? It was a little smaller than your average one, but it was notable enough that the spot it pricked start to itch.

But… that’s when it hit Akiru. He felt himself go from a typical floaty state to being forced down into the earth. He _definitely_ felt that on his back.

He tried to get back up – he really did – but everything around him became… woozy. A daze. He saw the splotchy colors of the jacket that Max normally wore, but it wasn’t long before everything faded to black.


End file.
